


You're Drunk, Pine Tree

by someonesendhelp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Eyyyyooo, F/F, Forgive me?, I'm writing a fic for gravity falls, Jealous!Bill, M/M, Possessive!Bill, first fic for this fandom though, i have no idea how tequila's work, please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesendhelp/pseuds/someonesendhelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking alcohol is one thing. Being drunk is another. And to Dipper, the latter seems like a very, very bad idea especially if you are attracted to a certain dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Drunk, Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom.  
> Please forgive me for the amateur-ish writing.  
> I'm not used to writing fanfictions yet.  
> I hope I hadn't butchered their personalities....

Drinking alcohol is one thing. Being drunk is another. And to Dipper, the latter seems like a very, very bad idea especially if you are attracted to a certain dream demon.

 It all started when his twin sister, Mabel, dive-bombed him to consciousness one early morning. Seventeen years of being together had not stopped Mabel from invading his personal space. He, of course, tried to tell her to stop being too clingy with him (especially in the morning). But Mabel being Mabel, just laughed at his request. He gasped for dear air the moment Mabel’s elbow left his stomach, arms trying to desperately nurse the assaulted area.

 “Mabel, what the hell?” he said in between coughs, deciding whether to avenge his poor innards or not. Mabel grinned from ear-to-ear, and to Dipper’s eyes, she obviously isn’t done tormenting him for the day.

 “DIPPER! You’ll never guessed what happened!” she squealed as she took hold both of Dipper’s shoulders and proceeded to shake his entire being. Dipper felt his world quaking along.

 “Okay! Okay! Okay!” he said, grasping both of Mabel’s wrists to stop her. He looked at his sister and tried to analyze her face, one of the many things he’s quite good at. “Let me guess, it’s Pacifica” he speculated resulting to Mabel giving him an annoyed scowl, displeased at how her brother was able to read her easily.

 “You’re no fun!” she pouted as she stomped away towards the couch on Dipper’s bedroom, towards where her bed used to be. “How did you know that?” She squinted her eyes at her brother. “Did the invisible wizard in the closet tell you?!” she accused immediately.

 Dipper shook his head, his palm on his face. “Mabel, you know there’s no invisible wizard there. I told you that five years ago.” Headache started creeping towards his head. That wake up call sure did a lot to cause him pain first thing in the morning.

 Mabel just crossed her arms, shook her head in disappointment, and proceeded to stick a tongue out to Dipper. “Dippin’ dot, Dippin’ dot tsk, tsk, tsk… Are you still using that dumb excuse? Shame on you…”

 “Whatever” he muttered, yawning along to get rid of the lingering sleepiness off his head. “So, what got you so worked up this time?”

 Remembering her news, Mabel squealed again making Dipper slightly flinch. “That’s right! Dipper, Pacifica is having a party tonight,” she announced excitedly at her brother who just raised an eyebrow in response “and guess who’s invited?!” Did Dipper imagine it or did Mabel’s eyelashes flutter way too slowly?

 “You are?” he muttered, disbelief clear on his voice. “YOU ARE?”

 “Nope! WE ARE!” Mabel animatedly corrected him. She started bouncing up and down again trying her hardest to infect her brother with the same glee she has. Sadly though, Dipper is nowhere near pleased.

 “Wait, don’t you hate each other? In a rival way, I mean. And also I don’t like her.”

 “Psh! That was a long time ago. You should really let go of the past bro- bro”

 “You two bickered your heads off yesterday the coffee shop owner had to drive us out.”

 “It’s a love-hate relationship kind of thing. A mystery-nerd like you will never understand such things.”

 “She obviously hates me. Did you see how she glares at me? I swear Mabel, if looks could kill, I’d be dead for the 47th time now.”

 “Nah, I’m sure she likes you. It’s just her way of showing it... I guess?”

 Dipper tried to say something more, but Mabel decided to cut him off, pacing back and forth in front of him “So, since Pacifica’s still planning and since it’s gonna be tonight-“

 “Wait, wait... Who plans a party at the night it’s being held?” he questioned but Mabel just shushed him.

“-there will still be enough time for us to prepare ourselves,” Dipper was about to protest when Mabel cut him, again “and, today’s your lucky day since I will be the one in charge of your, let’s just say, get-up.” She then turned around to rummage through his closet without asking for his consent, of course. Though, she’s sure she doesn’t need to ask. Her nose scrunched the moment she saw Dipper’s clothes and turned away in what Dipper thought looked like disgust. “Dippin’ dot, you have terrible taste in clothing.” she commented rather harshly.

 “Can you blame me?” he mumbled as he rubbed the nape of his neck then stretched his body. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed, preparing to stand up and start the day.

 “Hey! Why don’t we ask Bill? He seems to have better fashion sense than you.” Mabel chirped cheerfully at her twin who in turn felt a blush creeping to his face. Dipper mentally cursed himself for letting Mabel find out his feelings for the said man- err- demon.

 That’s right, their resident dream demon, Bill Cipher. Who would have thought that their former enemy would be working behind the cash register now that Wendy’s gone for college. Bill assured him that the ‘meatsack’ (as he liked to dub it) he was currently inhabiting was made by his own power and not just some random corpse in the morgue that he just so possessed for the sake of terrorizing the twins’ life. He guaranteed them that he’ll actually exert effort when it comes to making their life miserable and Dipper isn’t sure whether to be amazed or afraid. Well, probably not the former.

 But due to their past and the damage Bill had caused, Dipper was wary of Bill and distrust him in everything he does. Mabel was easy to befriend him and they actually enjoy talking with each other. Even Stan, their Grunkle who is quite suspicious of Bill, let him crash in the shack. Dipper was appalled with that. Mabel tried her best to coerce Dipper in making friends with the demon, but he turned down the offer.

 Everything changed when Bill saved both of their hinds from Gideon and his stupid plan for revenge. Dipper wasn’t expecting the demon’s actions but because of it, he decide to at least give Bill a chance.

 What really took him by surprise was how he and Bill were so much alike. The demon’s knowledge about the supernatural had piqued his interest to the point that he looks forward in talking with him everyday. Bill doesn’t tell him everything but the information he shares to the teen is enough to create journal number four, or journal number five even!

 Sometimes he catches himself glancing at Bill from time to time. He enjoyed watching the demon even if his tall and lanky body would often slouch in the counter with his golden locks framing his face perfectly and how he usually drums his long and slender gloved fingers on the wooden counter and how he looks so hot and attractive and- wait, did he just-... _OH NO_...

 Dipper denied his growing attraction to Bill at first. There is no way, in both heaven and hell, that he would produce feelings for that asshole of a demon. It’s probably just because of how wide Bill’s area of knowledge when it comes to the abnormal that led Dipper to think like that. Yep, that probably was it.

 But the days and weeks that passed proved him wrong. His teenage hormones went haywire. It seemed to go against what his brain is forcing him to believe. He became awkward and sweaty whenever Bill’s around. He often finds himself fumbling for words around the demon resulting to Mabel laughing at his face. She, of course, told him that he was completely head-over-heels with Bill but he shrugged her off and swatted the silly idea away...

 ...Until he noticed he was still staying up all night thinking of Bill that he realizes it’s a Wendy situation all over again. One- sided and if ever Bill finds out, unrequited.

 Dipper snapped himself out of his musings. He scratched a non-existent itch on his head. Mabel kept on wriggling her eyebrows at her twin, coercing him to at least give it a try. “C’mon bro-bro! What’s the harm in asking Bill?” she said mischievously with matching weird, exaggerated eye movements. She nudged her brother. Dipper gave her an exasperated look.

 “Mabel, I believe we can do this ourselves. We’ve done this even before Bill was around.” he said, playfully pushing his twin. Mabel just gave him another pout. “Plus, I believe in your fashion sense.” he lied. Mabel visibly lit up. Truth be told, he oftentimes cringe at Mabel’s clothing style since it’s either too sparkly or too extravagant for his liking. But he’d rather have Mabel stare at his body than Bill. He won’t be able to stop his blushing if Bill’s the one doing the staring.

 Mabel’s pupils dilated at hearing her brother trusting her when it comes to fashion. She gave out a loud squeal and ran towards the door. The female twin stopped midway to say “ I won’t fail you Dippin’ Sauce!” and sprinted out of Dipper’s room.

 Dipper doesn’t know what he got himself into.

 +++

 "NO, I AM NOT WEARING THIS.”

 Dipper said with loathing as he scanned himself in front of the mirror. He shouldn’t have trusted Mabel! He knew this would happen and yet he let Mabel do the honor of picking him an outfit.

 “Aw c’mon broseph. It looks good on you!” she complimented while giving her brother a pat on the back. Mabel looked rather proud at herself because of the attire that she chose for Dipper: A pink, sequined tuxedo with a cyan blue bow tie and brown dress shoes that somehow clashed horribly with the pink tux “See how dazzling you look?”

 “Shut up, Mabel! There is no way I am wearing this- whatever this is- to that party! And isn’t it formal wear? This is anything but formal!” he cried, his face contorting more and more every time he sees his reflection in the mirror. Mabel scoffed at his remark.

 “Well, I guess we just have to ask Bill for advice~” she said in a sing-song manner “Besides, he’s coming with us anyway. Grunkle Stan said he would become a decent chaperone.” Dipper’s eyes widened at Mabel’s news. She started poking Dipper’s face until she booped him in the nose. Dipper groaned at his sister and her shenanigans . She obviously plotted this one out.

 “Did you really just- ugh! MABEL! You know how I feel about Bill.” he whined a little too loudly.

 “How you what about me?”

 The twins hastily turned their heads towards the door. Bill was there, wearing his usual shit-eating grin that the twins have grown accustomed to. Dipper’s face flushed, hoping against hope that Bill did not just hear what he said. Mabel, on the other hand, covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips.

 “Why are both of you acting like you just saw a naked old man? Specifically, THAT old man you call ‘Grunkle’” Bill chuckled as he strode casually inside Dipper’s room, both his hands behind his back. He smiled at Mabel, but raised an eyebrow at Dipper. He shook his head at Dipper’s choice of clothing, undoing his bow tie. If his face was pink awhile ago, then now it’s amusingly red. Bill found it funny how meatsacks can change the color of their faces.

 “Wow, Pine Tree... I know you have bad taste in fashion, but I didn’t know it was this terrible.” he commented dryly. He spared Mabel a glance, who was smiling from ear to ear, then returned his vision on Dipper. “Let me guess... Shooting Star?” Dipper hastily nodded while Mabel gave him a sheepish grin. Bill winked at the female twin earning him an even wider grin. “Shooting Star? Can you leave me and Pine Tree for a while? I’m gonna handle this fashion disaster myself.” Either she heard the insult or chose to ignore it, Mabel nodded enthusiastically then jolted away. Before she was completely gone, Dipper tried to give her a silent message to not leave him alone with Bill but she just winked at her twin and completely left.

  _Mabel you little traitor!_ Dipper growled inside his head. Mabel promised- well, not really promised but still close- that they will not, in any way, ask Bill for help. But now that little evil twin of his did just the opposite of their agreement.

 Dipper squirmed under Bill’s gaze but he tried his best to not let it show. He could literally feel the weight of Bill’s scrutiny on him and he just wanted to make a run towards the door, if only he could right now.

 Bill inched a little closer to him, but instinct taking over, Dipper took a step back. He felt long, slender fingers trace his jaw then lifted his chin towards where Bill’s face is. The brunette tensed at the rather intimate gesture.

 “Hmmmm.....” Bill hummed as he was contemplating Dipper. He released Dipper’s chin and took a step farther away from the human to get a better full frontal view. After a minute or so, he clasped both of his hands that gained him a startled gasp from Dipper. “ I know what would look good on you Pine Tree!” he chirped as he held his hand to his side then _snap!_ Dipper’s ridiculous outfit was changed to an elegant white tux with black slacks. His hair was slicked back, showing his odd birthmark in all its shining glory. He also noticed his black bow tie still not, well, tied. 

Bill studied him again then shook his head disapprovingly. “No,” he muttered “ that hairstyle doesn’t suit you.” he added as he snapped his fingers again, turning Dipper’s hair back to their normal, messy state. “That’s better...”

The dream demon inched closer to Dipper, reaching for the loose bow tie. His slender fingers skillfully tied it without as much effort that would take Dipper if he did it himself.

“So...” Bill started. Dipper glanced at him nervously, hoping it was not about what he heard awhile ago. He crossed his fingers behind his back, being too aware at the demon in front of him “About earlier,” Dang, what luck! “what did you mean about that?” he asked as his face turned serious for a second, but was gone as quickly as it came.

Dipper tried to feign innocence. “That? What that?” he said along a nervous chuckle. Bill glared at him through his one eye, the other hidden behind a patch.

“You are well aware of what I mean, Pine Tree...” Bill growled through gritted teeth. Dipper gulped at that. Bill sure hated lies despite being the greatest liar himself.

“Ah- Uhm- You see-” Dipper stuttered, looking for an escape route. Obviously Bill was getting none of the bullshit. A light bulb on his head sparked to life. “Oh, did you hear that? Dang, Mabel’s calling me again! Can’t have an angry twin sister while going to a party! And you need to prepare yourself too! Aren’t you coming along as our chaperone or something?” he babbled, slowly striding himself away from Bill and towards the door. “So uhm- gotta go to Mabel’s aid now before she goes to Sweater Town! We don’t want that, do we?” he said rather too quickly as he ran down towards the main house, leaving an irritated Bill Cipher standing alone in his attic room.

+++

The party was nothing Dipper expected.

What he expected was a formal, ballroom party. This is not a formal, ballroom party. This is nothing like a formal, ballroom party. Well, save for the fact that everyone’s on a ballroom attire, but that ends there.

It was held on the Northwest mansion and every teenager in the town was invited. Obviously, Pacifica’s abusing the power she held while her parents are away for a business trip abroad. Sure, she asked for permission (permission that it will be a formal, ballroom party) and honestly, Dipper was slightly surprised that they actually agreed.

He’s not an expert when it comes to partying but disco lights and balloons and colorful streamers and the flashing flooring- thingy are not essentials of a ballroom party. The party Pacifica whipped up looked a lot like a wild prom event straight out from every high school related movies Mabel had forced him to watch.

Speaking of Mabel, Dipper spared her sister a glance. A smile tugged on his lips as he contemplated on Mabel’s dress. It was so... so Mabel. To put it simply, her dress resembled that of Princess Giselle’s wedding dress from the movie Enchanted (another movie Mabel had forced him to watch), except that it was hot pink in color and covered in excessive amounts of sequins to the point that Mabel looked like a walking disco ball herself. She darted her head in every direction in an attempt to find Pacifica and her other friends.

Bill, on the other hand, looked like a perfect gentleman (at least in Dipper’s eyes). He was wearing a golden- yellow tailcoat with black dress pants plus his signature top hat, eye patch and bow tie. The dream demon was grinning widely, but he was obviously bored at the moment. Dipper had been with him far too long to notice subtle things such as that.

Bill noticed Dipper’s eyes on him and turned to looked at the lad. He smiled at him, making the teen turn his head to look away. Bill was sort of disappointed, _sort of_ , until he noticed the blush adorning his Pine Tree’s cheeks.

Wait... **_HIS_** Pine Tree? When did the ‘his’ start? When had he even started considering Dipper as his?

Bill shrugged at his current train of thoughts. Maybe Mabel’s ‘Summer Romance Obsession’ has just rubbed off on him. The original plan was to see personally the twins’ potential for the upcoming Apocalypse (and as much as he hate to admit it, had grown fond of the two), but had somewhat formed a strange bond with the younger one of the two. Truth be spoken, he currently doesn’t need these stupid ideas about this romance thing meatsacks’s had conceived. Too much trouble, waste of time.

Bill tore his eyes away from Dipper as Pacifica approached the three of them. She literally ran to embrace Mabel, while the latter hugged her back with the same fervor. She turned to look at Dipper but just rolled her eyes at him then turned to Bill to give him a light smile, Bill smiling back.

“Well, if you two boys don’t mind, I’m gonna kidnap Mabel away from both of you.” she announced then dragged Mabel away before any of them could protest. Mabel followed her with glee as they chatted like good friends. Dipper slightly shook his head. This was something he didn’t expect.

“So much for asking permission...” Dipper muttered under his breath that Bill did not fail to hear. He sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs while deciding what to do to not get himself killed due to boredom. Mingling. Nah. Dancing. No, thank you.

“Isn’t it a good thing that they are getting along quite well?” Bill replied as he sat down beside Dipper, disrupting the boy’s musings. He could feel the brunette tense up and Bill isn’t sure what it means. “Plus, Blondie seems to like Shooting Star a lot.”

Dipper snorted at his remark earning him a sharp glare from Bill. “If you only saw the first summer we were here in Gravity Falls, you would definitely say otherwise.” he said, a small smile tugging his lips.

“Hmmm...” Bill hummed noncommittally. Of course he saw them in their first summer even before he officially introduced himself, but he decided not to say it. He conjured his cane from thin air then started playing with it, trying to take his mind away from Dipper. He swore that the kid is being a bad influence on him, mentally and emotionally. Well, physically too but that is something he will never say out loud. Taking a human shell might be a bad idea, especially with it’s weird hormonal reactions.

Bill noticed Shooting Star gesturing for him. He abruptly stood up while at the same time catching Pine Tree’s attention. Oh, how he loved getting Pine Tree’s attention.

“Where are you going?” Dipper asked, Bill replying by pointing his hand. Dipper followed his extended hand and his eyes landed on Mabel... and a woman he doesn’t know. 

“Shooting Star’s calling me.” he replied, slowly retreating his hand to his side. “What do you think is the reason?”

Dipper was eyeing Mabel and the unknown woman carefully. His twin was obviously gesturing for Bill while pointing at the young, pretty even, woman hiding behind her. Oh. _OH_.

“I think she wants you to meet that girl.” Dipper groaned while rolling his eyes to the side. _Really, Mabel?!_ he grumbled incredulously to no one but himself. Oh, how he wished the rumour about twins being telepathic and all would come true. He would definitely torture Mabel with his thoughts. But not something too harsh, he loved her too much to give her scars of a lifetime.

Dipper hastily stood up from his seat and made his way towards the bar without a word. Bill scrutinized him, slightly annoyed at Dipper’s behaviour. Why isn’t he telling him not to leave his side? Why did he leave? Why isn’t he saying anything?

Bill cursed at himself for thinking that way. Pine Tree is just... a friend. He evened his breathing then walked towards where Shooting Star is, not realizing the deep scowl etched on his face.

+++

He already had seven shots of tequila and he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. His head was starting to become fuzzy but he ignored it. He doesn’t really drink, but what can he do? His sister is currently match-making the person he likes a lot with a pretty woman that he obviously can’t win against.

Dipper decided to divert his attention to his surroundings. For a party full of minors, Dipper wasn’t expecting that it would have a bar full of alcoholic beverages. They all had Pacifica to thank for that. On how she got away with it, he doesn’t want to know. Well, having this party in all itself was a great surprise either. As he was about to sprinkle salt on his palm again, a girl sat next to him.

“A glass of whiskey please.” she said to the bartender, who quickly left to prepare her order. She quickly turned to Dipper and smiled the sweetest smile Dipper had seen that night. “That’s a lot of tequila if you ask me.” she commented playfully while resting her elbows on the counter. 

Dipper’s cheeks flushed, either because of the liquor or the woman in front of him. She was pretty- no- gorgeous. Her short, strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly, her gray eyes in contrast with it but still outstandingly beautiful. She was slim and her blue dress hugged her body as if second skin. All in all, she looked like a goddess that descended from the heavens just to attend a party full of awkward and flirty teenagers.

The girl giggled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The bartender returned with her drink and she acquired it with enough grace to rival a princess. “So, hi! I’m Yvette.” she said as she extended her hand to Dipper. Yvette. That’s a nice name. Actually, everything about this girl radiated _perfection._ Dipper shook her hand a little hesitantly.

“T-The name’s Dipper, uh Dipper Pines” he stuttered, as he retrieved his hand. The girl giggled again making Dipper slightly comfortable around her. She seems nice. _Finally someone who I can talk to_ , he thought.

“You’re quite shy, aren’t you? And a little too formal” she giggled. God, her laughter is like music. Yvette took a small sip on her drink then again turned her attention to Dipper. “So, are you here alone?”

Dipper stuttered for a while, looking for an answer. Damn, the tequila’s starting to cloud his mind. He slowly shook his head, both to clear his thoughts and to answer the girl’s question. “Nah, I’m here with my sister. She got invited here and had to drag me along.” he shrugged. Judging by Pacifica’s treatment to him, he obviously wasn’t in the picture. “I bet she totally forgot I was even here.”

The girl gave another chuckle. “Don’t say that... I’m sure she’s just enjoying the party. It’s rare for a Northwest to invite everybody in town to a party like this, in their mansion even, so she’s probably enjoying it while it lasts.”

“Well, you got a point.” Dipper snickered. Knowing Mabel, she’s probably doing just that. But then he remembered what she did. His face turned sour but before Yvette could notice, he quickly diverted his attention to her. “So are you alone too?” he asked making the girl turn from her drink.

“Yeah... Sorta... I dunno...” she mumbled, a little exasperated. “My date is supposed to meet me here. But I guess he ditched me for some other girl. Saw him flirting awhile ago.”

“Tough luck...” 

“Yeah...” The girl pursed her lips. As if coming to a decision, she placed her drink down then nudged Dipper. “Hey, do you wanna get out of here or something? I dunno, go somewhere else?” she suggested. Dipper lit up at the invitation. He gave her a quick nod.

 “Sure! I’m getting quite uncomfortable being in here. I’m not really a people-person y’know.” he said while standing up from his seat. Yvette followed after him. She hooked her arm to Dipper’s then gave a soft laugh.

 “I can tell... ”

 The pair walked away from the noise and crowd, heading towards the deeper part of the mansion.

 +++

“Where is he? He’s supposed to follow you here?!” Mabel, exasperated at the absence of her twin, rambled to Bill and the girl she was with. Bill mused as to why Shooting Star wanted him to meet the girl then have Pine Tree come after him. The female twin was much more confusing than he gave her credit for. 

“Shooting Star, pray tell me, what exactly are you up to right now?” he asked, rather irritated at Mabel’s pacing in front of him. He glanced to the girl beside him to look for an answer, but she just shrugged. _Useless pile of bones_ , he muttered to no one but himself. 

“He was supposed to follow you here!” Mabel all but grumbled. “Now he’s nowhere to be seen!” She gripped the skirt of her dress, as if trying to tear it apart with her bare hands. He seldom saw this side of Shooting Star. He was slightly appalled seeing her like this in such event. A party, nonetheless.

“And why is that?” he asked again, hoping that the older twin would finally make sense to him.

“So that Dipper could stop being a wimp and tell you about his feel-” she stopped short, realizing that she almost told the person his brother secretly likes about his feelings for him. She clasped her mouth with her gloved fingers then shook her head in a quick attempt to quell the issue down. “N-Nothing” she squeaked, trying her best not to look too suspicious. Seconds passed, Mabel cautiously glanced at Bill.

Her gaze was met by a glare that only Bill could do. Bill was irritated. He was no doubt, absolutely irritated. Irritated because of the noise around him. Irritated that she hadn’t told him the complete answer he wanted. Irritated that he doesn’t know anything with the situation at hand. For all she knows, Bill Cipher hated knowing nothing.

Bill turned his attention towards the other girl, narrowing his single visible eye in a dangerous slit, scaring the girl in running away from them. He turned to look a Shooting Star, slowly striding nearer. He stopped when they were only a meter away from each other. “Shooting Star, I want a brief, clear answer as to what is really happening right now...” he said, his voice dangerously low.

Mabel let out another squeak. Bill might be her friend, but she still feared the dream demon especially when he’s angry. Sure, he protected them and all but a scary demon is still scary. Mabel squeezed her eyes shut and sighed in surrender. She doesn’t want to meddle too much with her brother and his crush, just a slight push. But with the way Bill looks at her, she’d rather not test the demon’s patience. “Okay... Okay... You know my brother has a crush, right?”

Bill looked at her, eyes wide. “He does?”

“Wait, you didn’t notice?” The female twin looked appalled herself. Her brother might be dense, but she didn’t know Bill was THIS dense. What was the purpose of his omnipotence if he can’t even see things like these coming?

“No, I didn’t.” Wait, was Mabel seeing things or did Bill actually look... crestfallen?

“Yeah. So you see my brother has this person he likes a lot and he hasn’t had the courage to tell them but I’m trying to help him confess, you know just a little push, but I’m guessing you already had figured this one out because you’re always with him and because you know that person since that person is y-” Mabel’s rambling was cut off when Bill raised a hand to stop whatever she wants to say. The demon turned his back to the brunette. Though Mabel couldn’t see his face, she’s pretty sure it would be void of any emotions.

“I’m going to look for your brother. Stay here and stay out of trouble.” he deadpanned then left Mabel to her own devices.

The girl placed her head on her hands, muttering and mumbling things only she could comprehend. Bill’s actions had proven her theory that she kept from her brother. She let out a defeated sigh, mumbling repeatedly, “Oh, what have I done?”

 +++

 Dipper was tipsy. No, tipsy was an understatement. He’s obviously drunk, the alcohol slowly making its way to his system. Being able to talk to Yvette coherently was a miracle in all itself. He was starting to stumble and fall, often bringing the girl down with him. Yvette, being the ‘nice’ girl she is, just chuckled every time the both of them lurched forward.

 “That tequila sure is starting to get to you, huh?” she giggled, coiling herself in his arms in an attempt to support his weight. They were currently staggering along a lengthy, luxurious, yet deserted hallway, both he and Yvette struggling for balance.

 “Why don’t we look for a room? We could both stay there for the night.” she suggested, earning a sullen groan from the brunette. Both of them surveyed for a room until they came across a double door. The girl turned the knob, the door opening easily. Both of them slipped inside, still staggering of course.

What greeted them was a lavish, well-decorated bedroom. It obviously was made for the rich. A king-sized bed was located near the wall, which is crimson red in color. The floor was covered in a soft, red carpet. Only small yellow lights served as the lighting in the room, making it quite dim. The pair tottered towards the bed. Yvette gently laid Dipper down, the other groaning due to the contact with the soft bed.

Yvette huffed, relieved that the weight was gotten off of her back. She let out a soft laugh and laid beside Dipper. Her eyes met Dipper’s, hands cupping his cheeks. Before Dipper could react, the woman’s lips met his, gentle at first but suddenly becoming needy.

Everything in Dipper’s mind started screaming that it was wrong, that he was currently making out with a random stranger. But he let moment on. Pushing through the fog that started clouding his thoughts, he gently pushed the woman away. “Woah...” he muttered, surprised at the sudden ‘interest’ she had taken on him. “Uhmm, could we not like-?”

“Oh please.” Yvette cut him off. “As if you had better things to do! Besides, no one’s gonna look for us anyway! My date ditched me, your sister isn’t here to accompany you so, why not?” Dipper tried to prop himself up, his elbows supporting his weight, but failed miserably. He let out a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t, okay?” he grumbled, giving up on the idea of getting himself seated. “I just can’t.” His eyes started glistening, tears welling up the corner of his eyes but he blinked it away. Yvette just looked at him, eyes wide with curiosity. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, as if telling him that he can talk to her.

“You can tell me, if you want...” she said, getting herself seated. “Your problem, that is...” Dipper gave Yvette a thankful smile, then his eyes turned to the ceiling. He was grateful for Yvette, even if she tried to... with him. At least there’s someone who’s willing to listen to him, other than Mabel, Wendy and Soos. He, of course couldn’t talk to Bill about it. That would be just plain stupid. Dipper heaved out a long sigh then proceeded to tell his story.

 “You see, there’s this person I really, really like.” Yvette nodded, still intently listening. “But I can’t tell him!” he cried, exasperated. Dipper looked at Yvette, she seemed to not mind when he used the pronoun ‘he’.

 “Why? Isn’t it better if he finds out? I mean, if you really like him, you should go for it.” Woah, she doesn’t really mind.

 “Nah... I prefer it this way. The first time I confessed to a crush, she turned me down. I don’t want that to happen again. Do you know how much that hurts? I mean, I’m pretty sure you’ve never been rejected before. Heck, I think a lot of people are pining for you”

 Yvette chuckled and Dipper raised an eyebrow at the girl’s reaction. “Have you forgotten what just happened to me tonight? My date ditched me for another girl.” Dipper snorted. Right, he forgot.

 “Sorry...”

 “Don’t be. I’m used to it.” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Dipper smiled at her, propped himself up (more successfully this time) then planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

 “Thanks...” he uttered earning him a smile. “For listening to me and my stupid problems...” Yvette was about to say something but was stopped short when an unknown force banged their door open, startling both teenagers inside the room.

 “DIPPER PINES!” the man standing in the doorway screeched, stomping his way towards them. Yvette tried to back away from the man as he was getting nearer and nearer to the pair, but was only halfway the other side of the bed. Dipper’s eyes adjusted to the light from the corridor outside and recognized the fuming man in front of him.

 “B-Bill?” he stuttered, fear for Yvette slowly creeping up his system. The fog in his head had completely cleared out (Courtesy of Bill) and he was scrambling up his feet, blocking the girl from Bill’s line of sight. “Bill what are you-?”

 He was cut off (people seemed to be doing that a lot today) when Bill shoved him away to point a finger at the scared girl in the middle of the bed. His face was completely red, the white of his single visible eye turned to black. He bought up his left hand, revealing red fire cackling to life. “YOU!” he screamed, striking more fear to the already petrified girl. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING WHAT'S MINE?!”

 Bill was about to do whatever horrible things he could think of to the girl but was stopped when Dipper tackled him to the ground. The demon yelped at the sudden force. Dipper held both of his arms down, struggling to keep the demon from harming the girl. “YVETTE! RUN!” he screamed to the still frozen girl. She hastily scampered away the moment Dipper’s cry snapped her back to reality.

“COME BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. Dipper held him tighter as he struggled to break free and hunt the woman down. 

“BILL, STOP IT!” Dipper cried, hoping that his voice would at least reach the demon. Moments passed, Bill calmed down, well calm enough to teleport both of them away as the pattering of footsteps echoed towards the room.

 +++

 The pair teleported back to the Mystery Shack, inside Dipper’s room to be exact. They both landed on his bed. Dipper scrambled away from the demon when he realized he was still clutching Bill’s body close to him. He pressed himself on the wall, cautiously looking at the demon who was starting to move. Bill eyed Dipper, his eye narrowing in a dangerous slit. He inched closer to the terrified boy.

 “Wh-What do you want Bill?” he squeaked, turning his head away but kept his gaze on the still outraged Bill. He was afraid to what horrible things the demon might do to him. Dipper braced himself for the impending doom.

 What answered his question was a pair of lips heatedly pressed on his. Dipper snapped his eyes open (not remembering when he had closed them), shocked at what the demon was doing to his lips. Pushing his sane thoughts away, the teen melted into the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, snaking his hands to tangle with Bill’s hair. Dipper never wanted for the moment to stop but the need for air forced him to gently push the demon away.

 Bill’s forehead rested on Dipper’s, his hands cupping both the teen’s cheeks. Their eyes met and Dipper was afraid Bill might realize what he was doing and stop. Instead, he tilted Dipper’s head, gaining more access to his neck. Dipper let out soft moans as Bill trailed soft kisses on his neck. He slightly bit down on the brunette’s skin, hard enough to leave a mark. Bill licked the assaulted area then proceeded to give his partner a chaste kiss on the lips.

 “Pine Tree...” he mumbled as he nuzzled himself on Dipper’s neck. He held the boy close. Dipper could feel Bill’s hot breaths on his skin, making him shiver. He held Bill back.

 “Uh, Bill?” Dipper called out, receiving a quiet ‘hm’ from the demon. “Did we just-?” Dipper didn’t need to finish his sentence for Bill to understand. The dream demon slightly nodded, not leaving Dipper’s embrace. “Why did you do that? I mean why did you-?”

 “Isn’t it obvious, Pine Tree? It’s that silly things you humans came up as an excuse for the abnormal discharge of hormones from your pituitary gland when you see a person you had grown fond of.” Bill replied, his fingers playing with Dipper’s brown locks.

 “You mean... love?” The dream demon looked up to meet the boy’s gaze. He pecked the boys lips, intertwining their fingers together.

 “Yeah, that thing.” Bill confirmed. Tears started welling up Dipper’s eyes and he couldn’t stop them from flowing down his cheeks. Bill panicked as the boy started sobbing. The only reason that Bill could think of when humans cry are when they are hurt or sad. Bill didn’t know what he did to hurt the boy, save for the bite but Dipper seemed to like that. “Pine Tree? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Are you-” he stopped whatever he wanted to say when he remembered the girl that he almost obliterated that night. “Is this because of that woman?” he asked, voice starting to get dangerously low.

 Wiping his tears away, Dipper hastily shook his head. “N-No... It’s not about her.” he assured the demon whose face was starting to turn red again.

 “Then why are you-”

 “I’m just happy!” he exclaimed in between sobs. He straddled Bill’s lap and started peppering his face with kisses. Bill held Dipper’s waist to pull him closer, not wanting the boy to stop.

 “I didn’t know humans would cry because of extreme happiness.” Bill commented as Dipper kissed the tip of his nose.

 “Oh, but we do.” Dipper pressed both of their foreheads together, a wide grin not leaving his face. “I love you...” Dipper said softly. Bill’s eye widened when he heard the brunette.

 “So you mean, the person Shooting Star meant was... me?” Bill gasped at the realization. He understood the older twin’s plan now. Shooting Star was trying to get them together, though her method was quite questionable. Bill gave out a hearty laugh, one Dipper had never seen before, then captured his lips again in a deep, passionate kiss.

 When they pulled away, both their faces were flushed. Of course, Dipper hasn’t forgotten what Bill last stated. “What do you mean by the person Mabel meant?” he asked, his face turning into a light scowl as seconds passed.

 Bill just shook head. “No, Shooting Star hadn’t told me anything about your ‘secret love’ for me. Actually, she tried to get us together during the party.” he cheerily said, caressing the young man’s cheek. Dipper’s face was full of confusion. “Remember that time when we both thought she wanted to hook me up with that woman?” A nod. “Well, what she wanted you to do was come after me and tell me your ‘true feelings’” he chuckled as he said the last two words.

 Dipper groaned, his face red from embarrassment. He buried his face on his palms. “Ugh- Mabel...” he muttered as Bill snickered louder. Dipper glared at the man through the gaps of his fingers, the other giving him a smug grin. To his annoyance, he wiped the grin from the dream demon by kissing him again, the other sighing audibly at the kiss.

 “You drank alcohol...” Bill commented when Dipper momentarily pulled away from the kiss for dear air, but soon returned as quickly as he had left. Dipper hummed through the kiss, confirming the demon’s statement.

 “A little... Does seven shots of tequila count as little?” he chuckled as Bill started unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Bill’s lips latched on Dipper’s neck, the teen moaning at the contact.

 “Hmmm... I think you’re drunk, Pine Tree” Bill breathed out in the crook of Dipper’s neck. He slid the tuxedo down Dipper’s shoulders. When the article was off, Bill started untying Dipper’s bow tie while distracting the teen with his lips.

 “After what you just did tonight? I don’t think so.” he giggled as lips passionately pressed on his again, hands roaming down his chest to his hips as if memorizing every contour of his body.

 The night continued with moans and groans filling Dipper’s room.

 +++

 "YOU TWO JUST LEFT ME THERE, HOW COULD YOU!” Mabel screeched to both Dipper and Bill as she got off Pacifica’s limo, the said owner trotting behind. Both men winced at seeing Mabel furious at them for leaving without notice. They both gave her a sheepish grin, but she just punched Dipper on the stomach. The younger twin clutched his stomach, staggering because of the force. Bill laughed at the sight but also received the same punch Mabel bestowed her brother.

 “Sorry Mabes. Things just got really out of hand last night.” Dipper apologized to his twin, sparing a glance to Bill as the demon wiggled his eyebrows. He hadn't really meant to forget about Mabel but last night’s events had pushed his thoughts about almost everything away.

 “Fine. I forgive you! You’re lucky I had a great time with Pacifica. ” Mabel huffed, almost running to hug her brother. She noticed the turtleneck her brother was wearing, along with the flannel shirt. “Why are you wearing a turtleneck and a flannel? Isn’t it too hot for tha-” Mabel froze as she saw the marks adorning her brother’s neck. “OH. MY. G!” she exclaimed, hands covering her mouth.

 Pacifica glanced at what caused Mabel to be paralyzed in shock. “Are those hickeys?” she asked in disbelief as her eyes landed on the marks. Dipper grabbed the collar of his shirt to conceal the said bruises. Pacifica just shrugged while Mabel was still appalled. “Well, that explains the get-up.” the blonde commented.

 Bill’s laughter roared as he saw the predicament his Pine Tree was in. The male teen glared daggers at him, but that did not stop his glee. Dipper slapped him in the arm to stop his laughter but it only caused the demon to laugh more. Both Mabel and Pacifica gaped at him.

 “Wa-Wait! This is your doing?!” Mabel stuttered, glancing from Bill to her brother then back to Bill. The dream demon, like the asshole he is, grinned wider.

 “Me and only me!” he confirmed, snaking a hand on Dipper’s waist. The male twin blushed harder and tried to pull out of the demon’s grasp but was held in place. “It seems like you’re match-making worked wonders, Shooting Star!”

 Mabel’s faced turned from shock to confused to glee in seconds. Bill never thought meatsacks could do such things. Mabel bounced up and down, grasping both of Pacifica’s arms to have her join Mabel’s celebration. The girl however refused to do so and instead stopped Mabel from her bouncing. 

Pacifica looked at the male teen and the dream demon incredulously. Her features smoothed back to her normal ‘bitchy’ face (as Dipper liked to dub it), crossed her arms and let out a sigh. “So what you mean is, you both left Mabel at mansion without telling her to have sex?” she said, her voice full of either awe or insult, and to Dipper, it sounds like a mixture of both.

Dipper’s face flushed redder. “No! It’s not like that! Bill is-” he was cut off when a Bill planted a quick peck on his lips. Mabel let out an inhuman squeal while Pacfica just raised an eyebrow.

“That was the plan, yes.” Bill smiled at his boyfriend smugly only to have Dipper push him away, face cherry red. Bill doubled up when Dipper screeched his name at the top of his lungs.

“BILL!” The boy produced his journal and a bottle of holy water from God-knows-where he gets them. Bill’s shit-eating grin was plastered on his face, mockingly bowing in a gentleman manner to Mabel and Pacifica, tipping his top hat.

“Sorry girls but it looks like I’m going to excuse myself a lot sooner than expected!” he cheerily said then ran towards the direction of the forest, Dipper hot on his heels.

Pacifica turned to Mabel who had an eternal smile etched on her face. “Is it okay to leave them like this? What if Dipper exorcises him for real?” she asked, rather worried for the two.

“Nah. It’s an empty threat.” Mabel assured, hands intertwining with the blonde’s. “Dipper loves Bill too much to do that.”

Pacifica let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

+++

Dipper reached a clearing in the middle of the forest in search of the dream demon, journal number three still at hand. He had lost the holy water on his way there. He doesn’t mind though. It’s not like he’s really going to exorcise Bill.

He scanned the vicinity to look for any sign of Bill. None. He was almost turning back from where he came from when something tackled him to the ground. Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill mischievously smiling down at him.

“My, my, Pine Tree! Wherever did your holy water go?” he innocuously asked, which to Dipper, looked nothing close to innocent. Dipper huffed, releasing the journal from his hold.

“Shut up, Bill.” he uttered, irritated, much to the demon’s amusement. “And do you really have to say that in front of Mabel and Pacifica?”

Bill snickered. His Pine Tree is incredibly endearing when he’s annoyed. “Shooting Star seemed to like the news.” He cleared his throat, imitating that of a T.V. reporter’s, “Breaking News! Dipper Pines, twin brother of Mabel Pines, supernatural expert and resident of the Mystery Shack, has gotten himself laid last night by none other than the lavishly handsome, hot and attractive dream demon that goes by the name of Bill Cipher!”

Dipper rolled his eyes at the demon’s remark but a smiled tugged on his lips. He tried to push Bill away but the dream demon refused to budge. “Ugh- Bill, let me stand.”

“Nah-ah, Pine Tree. You tried to exorcise me just a while ago. I believe you deserve a punishment.” Dipper’s face flushed and Bill was amused on how he could turn Dipper’s face from normal to red to redder in just a matter of seconds.

“A-And that punishment would be?” he stuttered. Bill is obviously enjoying seeing him all flustered like this.

“Spending the whole day with me!” Bill announced. Dipper raised an eyebrow. Knowing Bill, he was expecting something less mundane.

“Th-That’s it?”

“Why, Pine Tree! Were you expecting something else?” Bill wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dipper. The teen rolled his eyes but he smiled at Bill’s so-called punishment. If this would be his punishment every time he tries to exorcise Bill, then he should do it a lot more often.

Bill’s lips met his in a slow, gentle kiss. They pulled away moments later. Bill nuzzled the crook of Dipper’s neck, humming in contentment. Dipper started playing with the dream demon’s hair. He felt his boyfriend lightly chuckle on his neck.

“I love you...” Bill whispered on his ear, his hot breaths sending shivers down his spine.

“I love you too...” Dipper replied much to Bill’s delight.

When the sun started to set, both of them decided to trek through the woods and return to the shack.

Well, drinking alcohol sure is one thing. Being drunk is another. And to Dipper, maybe the latter isn’t such bad idea especially if it results to being in a relationship with a certain dream demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaannnddd fade-to-black because how do you porn?


End file.
